Memories of Macedonia
by the deathangels
Summary: Trahison, violence, amour... Voici les secrets les mieux gardés de la Macédoine...


_**Auteur: **Nous voici, nous voilà avec , en primeur, notre première fic!! Et j'ai nommé... les deathangels!!!_

_**Base:**Le-meilleur-film-que-si-tu-la-pas-vu-en-anglais-tu-manques-quelque-chose-et-je-parles-de-la-voix-de-Jared-Leto-et-que-ça-vaut-pas-la-peine-d'avoir-vu-si-t'as-pas-vu-le-final-cut-parce-que-c'est-bien-meilleur... ALEXANDRE!!!_

_**Disclamer: **En fait, comme ils n'appartiennent à personne, il n'y a personne pour nous poursuivre si jamais on dit qu'ils sont à nous non??_

_Alexandre: Et si moi je suis contre?_

_Death: Toi tu es mort, donc ton avis ne compte pas!_

_Angel: Ouais, donc si je veux Hephaistion pour moi toute seule, vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher!_

_Death: Euh... tu veux dire pour MOI toute seule!_

_Alexandre: Pardon?! Hephaistion est à moi et à personne d'autre!!_

_Angel: On t'a déjà dit que ton avis ne comptait pas!! Il est à moi!!_

_Death: MOI!!_

_Alexandre: MOI!!_

_Cassandre: MOI!!_

_Death: Euh... Cassandre tu ne te trouves pas un peu de trop là?? Tu ne peux pas juste te contenter d'être l'amant secret?_

_Cassandre: T'as peut-être raison..._

_Angel:  Donc... D'ici à ce qu'on règle nos différent, je crois que personne n'appartiens à personne... Pour le moment!!_

_**Résumé:** trahison, violence,amour, voici les secrets les mieux gardés de la macédoine_

_**Genre:** Sans commentaire merci..._

_**Couple: **On espère que vous aviez deviner parce que celui là on a même pas eu besoin de l'inventer..._

**Alors soyez tous indulgents, c'est notre première fic sur ce super film!! On espère que vous allez aimer. Parcontre, on ne vous promet rien sur les intervalles entre les publications. Tous dépendra de ces horribles choses qu'on appele des profs, de notre motivation et surtout de notre inspiration!! Donc, voici le premier chapitre...**

**Memories of Macedonia**

_Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Alexandre à cette époque. Notre destin était-il déjà écrit? Avait-il prévu les événements à venir? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que nos rires devaient résonner dans toute la Macédoine..._

- Attends que je t'attrape!!

- Tu peux toujours rêver!!

Sous le regard moqueur d'Hephaistion, Alexandre accéléra dans l'espoir de rattraper celui qui le battait inévitablement à ce genre de jeu. Dépité, voyant que tous ses efforts étaient vains,il stoppa sa course.

- C'est bon t'as gagné...

Surpris, le vainqueur alla rejoindre le futur roi. Habituellement bon joueur, son ami n'abandonnait pas la partie de la sorte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te...

Sans crier gare, Alexandre se jeta sur lui et engagea une lutte sans merci. Hilare, Hephaistion ne chercha pas à se défendre des assauts de son ami qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son délire.

-C'était un coup bas de te servir de mes sentiments à mes dépends! Se lamenta Hephaistion essoufflé.

Le jeune garçon s'assit en tailleur et regarda son ami encore étendu dans l'herbe fraîche. Il sourit et laissa le doux vent d'été jouer dans ses cheveux. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit que le jeune prince n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda vivement autour de lui et se leva d'un bond. Où avait-il bien pu passé !? Il l'avait vu étendu il y a quelque secondes ! C'est alors qu'un poids inhabituel lui tomba sur le dos, dans sa surprise, il poussa un cri et tomba tête première. Il déboula la petite pente en amont de la ville, ou ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'écrasa au bas de la pente, déboussolé, et complètement étendu de son long sur le ventre. Alors qu'il tenta difficilement de se relever, quelque chose lui fit de l'ombre, il releva la tête pour voir le visage de son ami souriant qui lui tendait une main.

Ne jamais baisser sa garde Hephaistion ! dit-il alors qu'il se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire.

Hephaistion sourit et prit délicatement la main tendu.

- Tu as raison. Lui répondit-il alors que d'un mouvement sec il le tira et le propulsa par terre pour finir assit sur lui. Ne jamais baisser sa garde Alexandre.

Perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre, ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position jusqu'à l'arrivée bruyante de Cassandre.

- Hey les gars dépêchez-vous Aristote va nous...

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa tirade, la bouche ouverte. Les deux amis le regardèrent avec avec étonnement, puis, du haut de sa position, Hephaistion se rendit compte qu'il était à cheval sur les cuisses d'Alexandre. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis éclatèrent de rire.

- Vas-y Cassy, on te rejoins, lâcha nonchalamment Hephaistion en se relevant. Il tendit la main à Alexandre qu'il l'accepta avec plaisir.

- Oui, on a des choses à finir, renchérit le prince en époussetant sa tunique.

Hephaistion pouffa à la remarque, sous le regard toujours aussi abasourdit de témoin.

- On ne parlait pas de ça, imbécile! On a une course à finir lui et moi! Dit Alexandre en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cassandre.

-Ah...euh...d'accord j'y vais...vous nous rejoindrez...bégaya le pauvre garçon en trébuchant sur une roche avant de déguerpir a toute vitesse.

Lorsque Cassandre eut disparue derrière les vallons, Hephaistion se retourna vers Alexandre d'une voit qui se voulait sérieuse lui dit ;

-Pauvre Cassandre…

Alexandre le regarda un moment puis voyant que son ami n'était pas sérieux pour deux sous éclata d'un rire sonore. Il passa un bras autour des épaules d' Hephaistion et s'accota sur lui.

-Par Zeus, je donnerai tout pour revoir l'expression sur son visage. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on voit le grand Cassandre dans cette état ! J'arrive pas a croire qu'il voie ça partout !

Il reprit son souffle et tourna la tête vers Hephaistion qui le regardait. Avant cela , il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux de son ami était d'un bleu si unique. Il reprit vite ses esprit et il poussa délicatement Hephaistion des hanches en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Doucement, côte à côte, il descendirent les quelques mètres qui restaient, et ensemble , ils s'en furent vers la clairière au Aristote donnait son cours. Alexandre perdu dans ses pensés, ne vit pas le coup vernir et dans un mouvement rapide Hephaistion partit en courant en lui disant que le dernier arriver était un sale perse.

Alexandre partit courir lui aussi tout en essayant de rattraper son ami. Il arrivèrent presque en même temps dans la grande clairière ou Aristote avait décider de donner son cours. Sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes garçon s'assirent côte à côte par terre entre Ptolémé et Cassandre qui continuait à leur jeter des regard en coin. Alors qu'il reprirent tout les deux leur souffle, Ptolémé engagea la conversation avec eux.

-Dites les gars, c'est vrai ce que Cassandre m'as raconté?

Les deux jeunes garçons ne purent répliquer en raison de l'arrivée du grand sage Aristote.

- Bonjour les enfants, au programme d'aujourd'hui, nous étudierons la géographie du monde...

Ennuyé, Hephaistion perdit le fil des paroles du vieil homme et contempla la mer qui s'étendait en contre bas. Un jour, lui et Alexandre exploreraient toutes ces mers jusqu'au moindre ruisseau. Ils atteindraient le bout du monde, ensemble, comme Patrocle et Achille...

Il sursauta en entendant son ami élever le ton. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était question, mais il savait, à la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux d'Alexandre, que c'était un sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Il adorait voir ce pétillement dans les yeux du garçon et entendre sa voix vibrer sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ne diriez-vous pas que l'amour entre Achille et Patrocle était corrupteur en soit?

Hephaistion releva la tête. Qui était l'inconscient qui venait de proférer ces paroles? Cassandre... Franchement, tout le monde savait que cet amour était une des plus belles choses qui auraient pu arriver à ces deux hommes. L'amour rendait plus fort et apaisait les âmes. Et ça tout le monde le savait...Du moins, lui et Alexandre le savaient...

- Quand les hommes se couche ensemble dans la luxure, c'est une soumission à la passion et sa ne fait rien pour l'excellence en nous tous, ni n'en fait aucun excès Cassandre, comme la jalousie par exemple!

Alors que Aristote disait cette dernière phrase en n'insistant presque pas sur son nom, les autres jeunes garçons assemblé autour ricanèrent en silence. Tous savait, a part les deux seul concernés, ce que ces phrases signifiaient, même le philosophe était au courant!

-Mais, Cassandre, quand des hommes se couche ensemble et qu'ils se transmettent des choses comme le savoir et la vertu, alors dans ce cas, c'est pure et excellent, quand ils compétitionnent pour faire sortir le bon et le meilleur dans l'autre. Voilà l'amour entre homme qui peut bâtir des cités-états et entraîner les grenouilles hors de leur marre.

Tous restèrent en réflexion devant ses sages paroles, et dans la têtes d'Alexandre des questions commençait à tourner. Était-il capable d'un tel amour? Un amour aussi grand que celui qui avait unis Achille et Patrocle durant le siège de Troie, un amour si beau et si fort qu'il continuerait, même des années plus tard, à enflammer les jeunes esprits?

« J'y arriverai! » Se promit, du haut de ses 12 ans le futur roi de Macédoine. Un jour, ce sera de lui dont les sages parleront lorsqu'ils enseigneront les rudiments de la vie à de futurs soldats. Et d'un bout à l'autre de la Grèce, on soupirera en pensant aux grandes aventures que vécurent Alexandre et...

Alors que tous les élèves quittaient le cour d'Aristote en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien manger pour le repas du midi, Alexandre se demandait qui, dans ce vaste monde allait pouvoir être à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait. Trouverait-il seulement quelqu'un qu'il estimerait assez pour partager avec lui le reste de sa vie? Y aurait-il quelqu'un pour être à la hauteur de son amour?

- Est-ce que ça va Alexandre? Tu m'as l'air songeur? L'interpella Hephaistion en lui relevant le menton.

C'est à se moment, en regardant dans la vague étendue bleue de ses yeux, qu'Alexandre compris qu'une telle personne existait...

**Et oui, c'est déjà fini... Mais ne vous en faites pas, les prochains chapitre seront plus long!! Ce n'est seulement que le prologue!! Alors pour commentaire de tous genre, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir!!**


End file.
